


Heady and Sweet

by nbbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega Clint Barton, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbbucky/pseuds/nbbucky
Summary: Clint's never had a full heat before and now that it's happening he's not sure why he let Loki convince him to go off of his suppressants.





	Heady and Sweet

Clint closed his eyes and threw his head back, he could feel his own slick seeping out onto the sheets below him. His skin shone from the sweat sliding over him. He felt so warm so so so warm-no burning hot. He should have taken his damn suppressants… heats were worthless to him, not like he could get pregnant anyway but off suppressants once every two months, like fucking clockwork, the only thing on his mind was baby making. He needed an alpha. Didn’t he have an alpha? He needed  _ his  _ alpha. 

 

His alpha… speaking of his alpha where was he? He had been told not to touch himself, not to do anything unless his alpha gave him permission. 

 

“Please,” He whimpered. He could feel small tremors wreck through his body. God, he felt fucking hollow. How’s that right, just cause he wasn’t getting fucked he felt like he was a gaping hole that needed to be filled up. Like his very essence was at risk of seeping out of him. He needed to be completed and kept alive. ‘Kept alive’ by getting fucked- God- Clint was starting to think crazy. This was why he hated heats so much. 

 

He was gonna kill his alpha if he ever showed up. It must have been hours now.

 

‘I’ll just go back to sleep,’ He thought and shifted under his covers but felt a rush of slick pour over his thighs, “Or try to at least,” he mumbled bitterly. Maybe he would wake up already knotted and fully sated for the time. 

 

Clint heard feet walking around his floor. He could smell his alpha, not like the way he could smell Nat or Tony-the little smells that made them  _ them-  _ but instead, when Loki entered his floor it was his pure essence that filtered into Clint’s nostrils. His smell was invading and harsh even more so than any other alpha Clint had smelled during the covered up heats of his youth. Loki was power and ice, pain and satisfaction. But but but but he also smelled of blood and suddenly Clint was on his feet with a first aid kit to help. By the time he got to Loki he was fine. Of course, Loki was able to heal himself Clint  _ knew _ this knew  _ everything _ about Loki at this point but he couldn't think straight and his first thought was of course to help. 

 

Loki looked up and locked eyes with Clint as his armor shimmered away. 

 

He smiled like a wolf whose dinner had come forth willingly. 

 

“Barton, is that you? You smell like a meek Asgardian omega,” He was full of mirth but Clint was still full of rage at his own stupidity to try to help. His nostrils flared and he fought the urge to launch the first aid kit at Loki and then fought the urge to cover himself when he felt himself  _ gush _ at a growl Loki emitted. 

 

“Are you angry at me, Barton? What will you do I wonder? Withhold? No, you could never do that you would just hurt yourself more in the end.”

 

Clint gritted his teeth and looked away, he knew he was taught to never think like this but why couldn't Loki be a good alpha. He was so difficult. Loki moved forward a step, “I, of course, could be rather sweet and make this easy for the both of us but I've just been rather embarrassed by one of your foes and would much prefer to make this hurt.”

 

Clint held in a sigh, Loki wanted a fight and he wanted one badly. Clint knew he could make Loki feel remorse for wanting something so vicious from his mate and decided that a fight would be easier for them both, they could both let off a bit of steam before they fucked. 

 

“Fuck you. It’s not my fault you’re a weak piece of shit,”

 

Loki inched forward, a wicked smile stretched across his face, “Am I? Then you can best me can you not Barton?”

 

Clint narrowed his eyes, “There’s no honor in beating an omega.” Clint didn’t actually believe that but some part of him thought Loki did and it was a test in a way.

 

Loki reached forward and grabbed Clint’s wrist, the one with the first aid kit, so hard he felt like his bones were shattering, “I disagree,” He sneered and pushed Clint hard.

 

The first aid kit skidded across the floor as Clint fell and grunted but as he rose to fight back Loki kicked him back down. Clint’s head smacked against the floor and he could see stars. Concussion...what a great way to start a heat.

 

“Loki,” Clint whimpered. What a mess he looked like laying on the floor pajama bottoms soaking wet and tears in his eyes.

 

He could barely see him but Loki’s eyes softened.

 

“Oh, Barton,” He tutted and then reached down to help Clint up. Clint was suddenly infused with energy and pulled Loki as hard as he could. Loki was a god but he was already off balance leaning down and Clint wasn’t weak, by human standards. Loki tripped and fell over onto Clint. 

 

“What were you trying to accomplish with that little stunt Barton?”

 

“Didn't wanna make it an easy win,” Clint slurred, the impact of Loki falling on top of him chased the air out of his lungs. Loki sighed and pressed two fingers to Clint’s head. Clint felt the healing magic run through him and as the pain and excitement faded away he became aware once more of his twitching hole.

 

“Hey,” Clint mumbled, an easy smile working over his face, “I want you.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Also, you’re an asshole.”

 

Loki laughed and Clint kissed him.

 

“How do I smell?”

 

“Exquisite. As wonderful and sweet as the day I met you.”

 

Clint rolled his eyes but shivered, he knew that Loki hadn’t been scheming to bond him since they had first met but it always scared Clint to think that because of Loki’s sense of smell he always knew. Some of the Avengers still didn’t know, he had been hiding that he was off suppressants and would regularly engage in the mocking of how strange it was for a purebred alpha like Loki to chose to settle with a beta. 

 

But Loki had always known. 

 

*  

_ “Barton, what’s that smell?” _

 

_ “Sir, what do you mean?” Clint replied, he truthfully couldn’t smell anything. _

 

_ “It smells of sweets in here. Can you really not smell that?” _

 

_ “No, sir.”  _

 

_ Loki started to sniff around more vigorously and Clint was worried. What was wrong with his boss that he was smelling things that weren’t there. Loki came close to Clint and he knew he was being checked. _

 

_ “It  _ is  _ you,” Loki said almost in awe. He grabbed Clint as if to do something but then aborted the action and let go as if Clint’s skin burned. _

 

_ “I had forgotten that omegean humans still existed.”  _

 

_ “Not many. There’s not really a need for them...especially not ones like me.” _

 

_ “Tell me what you mean by that.” _

 

_ “I-uh,” That was the only time Clint had truly not wanted to follow Loki’s order. To tell his boss of his uselessness made Clint want to curl up and hide, “I can’t bear children.” _

 

_ He sounded defeated, he knew the reaction he usually got when people found out he was a male omega. _

 

_ Loki only made a small uninterested noise and continued to go over the plan. _

 

*

 

Loki lifted him bridal style and carried him back to the bedroom. 

 

“I am going to enjoy this immensely.”

 

“Careful, haven’t had a heat since I was I kid.” Clint murmured, now that Loki was holding him he was having an even harder time focusing. 

 

“I shall take my victory as I seem fit, Barton.”

 

Clint tried not to whine but Loki’s aggression was really arousing to him, it reminded him of all the lessons he had gotten back in his flimsy sex-ed classes back in high school that preached that domineering alphas cared the most for their omegas. He had always blown that off in class and made fun of it to his classmates but then at night, he would finger himself under scratchy sheets imagining his alpha fucking him into his mattress. And he would always imagine himself as the sniveling omega like in the chick flicks and pornos he had secretly watched. It had all been so embarrassing, his overactive teenage sexuality exacerbated by his suppressants. And Loki would have been the biggest wet dream for teen Clint, a power-hungry alpha–  _ to the point of trying to take over the world–  _  that, in Clint’s wet dreams, would’ve stopped at nothing to ravish him. The irony was that that was actually about to happen after he had promised himself when he reached adulthood that he would never be with an alpha ever because they could so easily manipulate him. 

 

Clint smiled at the thought and let himself fall back into all of his fantasies from decades prior, “Loki, fuck, you make me so wet.”

 

Loki’s eyes visibly widened and he grunted. Clint started to lightly pull on Loki’s clothes, “Want you so bad. I’ve been waiting for you for so long.” 

 

Loki kissed him and magicked his clothes away as he pulled Clint’s pajama pants down.

 

“My alpha.” Loki slipped his fingers into Clint’s hole.

 

“You don’t need to stretch me out, I’m already soaking for you, I can take you and your knot.”

 

Loki looked in Clint’s eyes before pulling his fingers out, “Who are you and what have you done to my brash, contrary omega?”

 

Clint smirked “Instead of asking pointless questions, why don’t you tell me how I taste,” and Clint guided Loki’s fingers to his mouth. Loki hadn’t stopped looking puzzled but he put his fingers in his mouth anyway.

 

“Heady and sweet, just like how you smell,” Loki pushed into Clint again and pulled out, “Why don’t you spare me your thoughts.”

 

Clint wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist as he tasted his own slick off of Loki’s fingers, “It doesn’t taste like anything to me.” 

 

“Truly?” Loki pulled his fingers back, placed them back into his mouth and groaned as if he had just orgasmed.   

 

“Oh, fuck, that’s so hot, please fuck me, fill me up right now, I’m so wet.” 

 

“I don’t know what has so possessed you, Barton, but I am enjoying it,” Loki held his cock and pressed against Clint’s hole, Clint whimpered as he felt his hole spread around Loki. 

 

“Yes,” Clint groaned as Loki started to thrust. Loki leaned forward and shoved his arm under Clint’s back to lift him up, Clint wasn’t completely up in Loki’s lap but he wasn’t lying on the bed anymore, he was suspended almost and was depending on Loki to hold him in place and Loki was still fucking him. 

 

Each thrust was punctuated by a deep groan from Loki and each groan made Clint wetter and wetter to the point where when Loki thrusted to the hilt Clint could feel that his slick had reached Loki’s thighs.

 

“What a mess,” Loki laughed and Clint felt too embarrassed to respond because he just couldn’t stop gushing, “worry not, once you’re fully sated you will no longer be so uncomfortable little omega.” 

 

Clint had wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck and he was so close to coming, he could feel it building from his toes.

 

“I wanna come, fuck want you to come in me too, fucking impregnate me.”

 

“Little omega, I can’t do that for you.”

 

“Don’t care, just want you to come in me.”

 

Loki smirked and dropped him back onto the bed and increased his pace and angled his hips to hit Clint’s prostate on every thrust.

 

“You want my seed  _ that _ desperately, Barton? What would you do if I were to leave you here, unsatisfied? You know I think I rather like you like this, it’s a sight to behold, such a desperate slut for my knot. You’ve made me very excited for my upcoming rut, I feared I was going to rip you to shreds–”        

 

“I would let you,” Clint whined, tears at the brim of his eyes that he wouldn’t let overflow, he could do and be a lot but Clint Barton was not a cryer in bed. 

 

“But now I know you can handle far more than I imagined.” The last word ended in a strangled moan as he came deep inside of Clint and his knot started to form.

 

Clint reached up to grab Loki’s face and pull him down to kiss him, Clint playfully bit lightly at Loki’s bottom lip as Loki wrapped his hand around Clint’s cock and shifted his hips so the knot would rock inside him. 

 

It hurt in the best way possible and Clint came harder than he ever had in his life; he realized belatedly it was his very first heat orgasm and his first orgasm off of suppressants in his entire life. 

 

Loki settled on top of him, “How was that?”

 

“Best sex I’ve ever had, easily.”

 

“Perfect,” Loki nuzzled his neck, scenting him, a declaration of ownership, “My own omega, I never thought I’d see the day.”

 

Clint hummed in response as he nodded off, not a bad start to heat at all.                

**Author's Note:**

> heyyo this is just smut for smut's sake, idk it's Thor day (Thor 3 release day) and I wanted to write a fic in the fandom but I haven't seen the movie yet... Also, this can't fit into Holy Tears (the frosthawk long fic I'm writing rn which if you haven't read you should I promise you it will be completed so you don't have to worry about the dreaded unfinished fic), like it's in Avengers tower with a partially/completely redeemed Loki and a/b/o dynamics. I had the first half of this for a long time and I thought I would eventually make a long fic out of this too because there isn't enough good non mpreg a/b/o frosthawk fics in existence but rn I can't be bothered to do anything more than a quick one shot. If anyone is super inspired by this you should for sure write it cause I'd love to read it. Anyway, this is not beta read and comments make my world go round.


End file.
